Sun of the Archer Book III
by digisovereign
Summary: Book III in the Sun of the Archer series will cover the Titans Curse and the Goblet of Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sup fans, i'm back baby. Here is the first chap of Book III which i plan to have span the Titan's Curse and the Goblet of Fire at the very least so if everything goes acording to plan this book should be fairly long. now enough from me on with the show.**

* * *

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me my father Apollo."

Harry James Potter threw a single gold drachma through the rainbow he created, an image shimmered behind the rainbow before the God of the Sun, Apollo appeared and he was sitting in his cherry red sun chariot in the form of a corvette "Dad."

Apollo looked over to the Iris Message and grinned at his son "Harry I was just about to send my chariot to you so you could get to Westover Hall."

Harry shook his head "You need it more than I do. Besides I'm going to stretch my wings and fly there, it's been a little while since I got the chance to fly about, and since at the moment I'm in Lord Zeus' good graces I can finally fly around without worrying about being struck by lightning."

Apollo nodded as he swerved about in the air and the sound of a plane was heard "Sounds reasonable, but you have to take my ride out at least once in your life, isn't it a teens tradition to take their parents car out for a spin?"

Harry grinned and shook his head "Fine, I'll sneak out some time and take it for a spin, does it only take the form of vehicles?"

Apollo shook his head "Use your imagination, now I'll let you get going, you need to get to Westover Hall ASAP."

Harry smiled "Right, I'll see you soon dad."

Apollo grinned as the Iris Message faded and Harry turned back to his empty dorm room, Ernie and Justine had already headed down to breakfast in the great hall leaving him by himself, so he began to pack his clothes and made sure he had all his gear, once he got dressed in a pair of dark green cargo pants and a simple blue shirt and then packed remaining casual clothes into his magically expanded backpack.

Once he had packed his clothes he checked to make sure the Shield of Helios was still on his wrist in its watch form, then he summoned Velox Mors and then dispersed it, he grabbed the basilisk hide archers gloves that he hadn't sent back to Hephaestus with his jacket and put them on as he made his way down into the common room and out into the castle.

As he did he almost ran into Luna Lovegood, a young Ravenclaw a year younger than himself and if his guess was correct she was at the very least descended from one of the children of Apollo making her family, he made this educated guess by the fact that Luna seemed to have sight beyond sight, she could see things that no one else could and Harry felt that she was a seer as well as she often made amazingly accurate predictions.

"Sorry Luna."

Luna simply smiled at him "Oh it's no problem Harry, you're in a hurry?"

Harry nodded as he shouldered his bag "Yeah I'm leaving the castle early I have some things to do."

Luna continued to smile at him "You should be careful Harry something tells me that you have a difficult time ahead of you."

Harry studied her carefully but she didn't say anything else so he just nodded "I'll be on guard, thanks for the warning Luna, I'll see you next year." Luna waved happily and then continued on to wherever it was she was headed while Harry just sighed and shook his head before he made his way through the castle towards the headmaster's office so he could tell him he was leaving.

Once he reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmasters office the gargoyle sprang to life and let him through, when he entered the office he was treated to a rare sight, inside Albus was sitting at his desk playing with toy statues of the Greek Gods with matching playing cards.

"Ah Harry, look Aberforth found my old Mythomagic set."

Harry raised an eyebrow "Mythomagic? What's that some type of card game I take it?"

Albus nodded with a smile on his face "Yes I used to collect them when I was a boy around your age maybe a bit younger."

Harry nodded and picked up a figure "Hades?"

Albus nodded "Yes, he was both the first and last one I collected, you can keep that I have another."

Harry smiled and placed it in his bag "Thanks, I just came to tell you I'm heading of."

Albus nodded as he examined a figure of Ares "I gathered as much, I wish you luck Harry and remember be careful out there, ancient forces are rising, monsters that haven't walked the earth in millennia are now all over so be on guard at all time."

Harry nodded as he opened the window in the headmaster's office "I will, see you next year I hope."

Albus nodded and watched as Harry jumped out of the window and shifted into his animagus form and flew of before he turned back to his desk and pulled out a second Hades statue and placed in next to its card.

* * *

Harry circled the area around Westover Hall several days later and made sure there were no monsters nearby before he swooped down into the nearby forest and swiftly shifted back into his human form just before he touched the ground, he landed perfectly and kept walking without missing a beat towards the military academy. He looked at the imposing building and couldn't stop the chuckled that escaped when he saw Grover standing around looking for someone most likely himself "Grover."

Grover jumped as he stepped out of the darkness "Harry, good to see you."

Harry smiled and hugged his first friend "You to, it's been a little while huh."

Grover nodded "Yeah, after you left camp was kind of hectic, come on inside."

Harry walked alongside his satyr friend "So how is everyone back at camp?"

Grover sighed and took a crumpled piece of tin from his pocket which he began to chew "Well things are mostly the same except Percy and Annabeth are not well liked much anymore, a lot of people have sided with you and technically they're right but Percy and Annabeth are also my friends so I won't take sides."

Harry smiled as Grover looked at him to see his reaction "I don't blame you and I won't make you choose a side it wouldn't be fair to you."

Grover sighed in relief as if a weight had just been taken of his shoulders "Thanks, I was kind of worried, you weren't in the right state of mind when you left."

Harry chuckled "That's just a polite way of saying I was out of my fucking mind with rage."

Grover shook his head "I didn't say that!"

Harry smiled and patted him on the shoulder "it's fine, I now I was out of my mind with anger, but I've had some time to calm down, and Clarisse helped me work out my anger."

Grover looked at him in confusion until Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "Seriously!?"

Harry smirked and threw an arm over his shoulder "I'll tell you later, for no tell me about the demigod we're here to watch out for."

Grover shook his head and nodded 'Yeah sure, but we were of, there are two of them, a brother and sister named Bianca and Nico di Angelo, they don't know what they really are but it gets worse, one of the teachers here is a monster."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair "That complicates things, any signs as to who their divine parent is."

"No none, so what are you going to do Harry?"

Harry frowned as he thought for a moment "First thing to do is take a look at this monster teacher, and then I'll take a look at the Di Angelo's and decide on whether to tell them the truth and then kill the monster and get them to camp, but for now I need some rest."

* * *

The next day Harry managed to swipe a uniform to blend in with the students, and in doing so he was able to get a good look at the monster teacher, Dr Thorn. Grover was right the man was definitely no mortal, but now the question was what kind of monster was he? He carefully followed and studied Thorn for the whole day but the man never slipped up and best was he never knew he was being followed because with Harry's superior eyes he was able to watch him from a distance without drawing attention to himself.

After another nights rest he went and checked on Bianca and Nico di Angelo, and Harry could sense right away that they were powerful demigods, power wise they had more than himself which meant they had to be children of one of the big three because he was the strongest demigod not born to the big three currently alive followed not far behind by Clarisse and then Charles.

Harry made his way after Nico one day and studied him for an hour or so and found that he collected the Mythomagic figures just like Professor Dumbledore but Nico was missing the one figure that Harry had in his bag and the young son of Apollo made a silent prayer to the gods for his good fortune.

So Harry approached the younger demigod that same day once he had retrieved the Hades figure from his bag and found Nico in the library going over his Mythomagic cards "Hey there, Nico right?"

Nico looked up from his cards and looked at him before nodding "Yeah, who are you?"

Harry grinned and held out his hand to shake which Nico did "My names Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you."

Nico smiled at him "Are you new here, I don't remember seeing you here before?"

"In a sense I just got here the other day, so what is this card game you got here."

Nico grinned and began to explain all about Mythomagic for the next hour while Harry listened to his instructions so he could play a game against Nico for a while. An hour later Bianca di Angelo entered the library and found Nico and Harry sitting at a table under one of the library's lights still playing, well they had just finished and Nico was grinning from ear to ear and Harry was gripping his hair in frustration "Damn it, this is so not cool, I never lose at anything, I want a rematch!"

"Sure!"

"Nico?"

Nico and Harry both looked over to see Bianca standing not far from them watching them carefully "Hey Bianca, this is my new friend Harry."

Harry smiled and waved "Nice to meet you Bianca."

Bianca looked at him carefully before she smiled softly and pulled the beak of her cap down slightly and mumbled "Nice to meet you."

Nico laughed as he began to set up the cards and figures again and Harry felt that it was time to make his move even though he hated to deceive them like this he needed more information "Wait this time I want to use this figure I found."

Nico nodded then went wide eyed as Harry pulled out the Hades figure from his bag "Wow, that's Hades, he has four thousand attack power and five thousand if your opponent attacks first! He's the only one I don't have!"

Harry smiled and looked down at the figure and then handed it to him "Well then you have him, this game is fun once in a while but it's not my thing, so why not give him to someone who needs him."

Nico looked down at the little figure and then up at Harry "Are you serious?"

Harry nodded "Yep, one thing you'll learn about me is that I try not to lie unless it is absolutely unavoidable. So you keep him."

Nico grinned as he began to looked at the Hades figure and the card that came with it "Nico it's getting late."

Nico nodded and went to his dorm with that grin still on his face "Night Harry, night Bianca."

Harry grinned and turned back to Bianca "He's a great kid."

Bianca nodded still silent "What do you want with us?"

Harry shook his head "I don't understand."

Bianca looked around making sure no one was around "I saw you come out of the forest the day before yesterday just after that big cat with wings landed in there, then I saw you follow around Dr Thorn and now you're following us so what do you want."

Harry sighed and motioned for her to sit down "Damn caught already, yeah I'm here to keep an eye on you and your brother."

"Why, did the lawyer send you?"

Harry shook his head "I don't know any lawyers, it's kind of hard to explain and if I do I need to tell Nico also as it involves him as well."

Bianca studied him carefully for a moment "Fine, then tomorrow you will tell us why you're following us."

Harry nodded "okay, but be warned that what I have to tell you will change your lives forever."

* * *

"So are you really going to tell them?"

Harry nodded to Grover as he laid back on the school's roof with Grover sitting along the edge "Yes, Thorn is a monster and from what I can sense he is strong, and the di Angelo's, I think they are children of one of the big three, they're too powerful not to be which means I have to tell them so they can be prepared."

Grover nodded "Sounds reasonable to me, alright I'm with you."

"Great, now all we need to do is keep an eye on Thorn at all times until we're in the clear."

Grover nodded "I can do that."

Harry agreed "Fine but just try not to get into any trouble alright I don't want to have to save your ass."

Before Grover could respond Hedwig, Lily's owl flew through the window of the room and landed in front of Harry with a parcel in its claws "Hey Hedwig, what's this?"

Grover picked up the parcel as Harry stroked the owls white feathers "Looks like a parcel from Lord Hephaestus, hey look a note "Harry, sorry but your Basilisk hide armour couldn't handle another form shift and became to brittle to be of any use, it's useless now so I made you this to keep you safe, remember our deal. Hephaestus."

Harry nodded as Hedwig flew out the window and Harry took the parcel from Grover and put it in his pocket before he went to get some sleep.

* * *

"Hey Harry."

Harry smiled and gave Nico a high five as he ran up to him "Hey Nico, Bianca."

"Bianca says that you've been following us and that you were sent to keep an eye on us."

Harry sighed but nodded "Yeah its true little man, I was sent here to keep an eye on you and keep you safe."

Bianca stepped into the conversation at this point "Safe from what?"

Harry's eyes narrowed as he spotted Dr Thorn of in the distance "Him mostly."

"Dr Thorn? Why?"

Harry shook his head "Not here. Follow me."

So the di Angelo siblings followed Harry around to the other side of Westover Hall, once Harry was sure that they weren't followed he drew his wand and placed some privacy charms "Wow is that a wand?"

Harry nodded and showed it to Nico "Yes, and yes it's real, first thing you two need to know is that magic, the gods, titans and monsters are all real, second, I'm a demigod just like you two my father is Apollo."

Nico stared at him in awe making him slightly uncomfortable "Wow your dads the god of the sun?"

Harry nodded but Bianca shook her head "This is ridiculous. Gods? Monsters? Magic? I thought you were going to tell us the truth."

Harry chuckled but decided a demonstration was needed so he shifted into his animagus form shocking both the di Angelo's, Nico was less shocked though "Awesome!"

Harry grinned as he shifted back to his human form "Thanks. So that proof enough for you Bianca" Bianca could only nod mutely unable to form words "Now like I said demigods are real, and there are quite a few of us, and we're always in danger because monsters are always after us."

Bianca shook her head obviously she had found her voice "Wait so monsters are going to come after us?"

Harry nodded "Yes, Thorn is a monster, what kind I have no idea but he's here for you two. I was sent here when Grover called for help."

Nico was jumping around on the balls of his feet "You mean Grover is a demigod as well?"

Harry chuckled "No he's a satyr, satyrs are guardians they seek out demigods and protect them until they can get to camp."

"Camp?"

Harry nodded to Bianca "Camp Half-Blood is a place where demigods can train and stay safe from monsters, we train, learn about our history and hang out, go on quests if we're lucky" the next two hours Harry spent answering any questions the two had and in the end Bianca was able to accept that he was telling the truth "So do you two want to go to camp?"

Nico nodded his head "Yeah it sounds awesome! I can't wait to start training!"

Harry grinned as he saw Bianca get nervous "Don't worry Bianca I can give you guys some training to keep you safe."

Bianca looked up at him from under her green cap "It's just a lot to take in."

Harry nodded "I understand, come find me when you've had some time to process, just don't let yourself get caught alone with Thorn, that goes for you to Nico."

Bianca and Nico nodded before Bianca went off to think "Right, so can you teach me to use a sword?"

Harry nodded and Nico pumped his fist in excitement "Sure, I got a training blade you can use."

So Harry began to teach Nico the basics of wielding a sword for a few hours until Grover came running up to them "HARRY! I lost track of Thorn and I can't find Bianca di Angelo!"

Harry scowled and looked to Nico who was worried "Come on shorty let's go find your sister." The three of them headed inside Westover and began to search every room they past until they reached the third floor and the sun had set hours ago and the moon was high in the sky so his powers were at their weakest, as they made their way along the third floor a sudden scream was heard for just a moment before it was cut off.

"That's Bianca!"

Nico ran on ahead and Harry cussed "Grover go after him, I'll find Bianca and catch up with you then we all get the hell out of here, keep him here on the third floor, don't let him up to the fourth floor, that's where she is."

Grover nodded and took off after Nico who was running from door to door with the celestial bronze training sword out, Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he took of back to the stair case and sprinted up to the fourth floor, as he did he managed to get his invisibility cloak out and then silently made his way through the fourth floor. He made his way silently from door to door checking every room until he found them in an empty classroom.

Bianca was tied to a chair at the back of the room and Thorn was pacing about in front of her, he carefully and silently opened the door while keeping both eyes on Thorn for any sign that he knew he was here. Once he was inside the room he carefully and slowly so as not to make a sound made his way over behind Bianca and whispered right in her ear "Bianca stay calm, it's me, Harry, I'll get you out of here."

Harry felt Bianca shiver as he whispered into her ear but put it out of his mind as he carefully summoned Velox Mors in its bow form, crouched behind Bianca with Velox Mors aimed over her shoulder.

"Your scent has grown stronger child, which means that you know the truth, now where is your brother girl!"

Bianca shook her head "I don't know where he is, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you, now let me go!"

Harry grinned under his invisibility cloak as Thorn leaned in real close to Bianca and as he did Harry let loose a drill tipped arrow right into his face, but as if he sensed the danger he was in Thorn managed to avoid the arrow at the very last second an instead of losing his head Harry's arrow went right through the left side of his head but didn't kill him.

As Thorn roared in rage and pain Harry cut Bianca loose and pulled her with him as he took off running "DAMN YOU DEMIGOD!"

Harry smirked as Bianca kept up with him and he noticed that he was still holding her hand and briefly noticed how soft her skin was before he shook his head and led her downstairs "Come on Bianca that won't keep him down for long."

Bianca nodded as she ran alongside side him while trying to control the blush that had sprung up when he held her hand "Is Nico okay?"

"Yeah Grover has him wandering around the lower floors looking for you, it was too dangerous to bring him with me, we'll find them and then I'll get all of us out of here safely" Harry stopped for a moment making Bianca stop as well, he turned the shield of Helios back into its shield form and handed it to Bianca "Here take this, I don't have a spare sword as Nico has it, so use my shield to keep yourself safe."

Bianca nodded as she put the shield on her arm while Harry kept watch for Thorn, Grover or Nico, as he did a sudden sound of something shard cutting through the air was heard, Harry went to intercept and fire a single arrow from Velox Mors and struck the object destroying it, but a second was right behind it and flew right at Bianca who froze in fear. Acting quickly Harry jumped and pushed her to the ground and used his body as a shield and the sharp object cut through his shirt and back leaving a long but minor cut along his back.

Bianca blushed at their position until she saw the scars that littered his stomach and back "Being a demigod is really dangerous isn't it."

Harry shrugged as got up and then offered her a hand which she took "Depends, I get into a lot of fights, my siblings call it my Saving People thing so I have the scars to show for it, not even a fraction of the other demigods get into as much trouble as I do. Some never even learn what they are and live perfectly normal lives, but I couldn't, not enough excitement, I'd die of boredom inside a week."

Bianca smiled at him which he returned before he drew back Velox Mors and fired a burst of normal arrows down the corridor where he heard saw them strike Thorn just as he ran around the corner "Come one let's find Grover and your brother and then get out of here, Thorn won't give up."

Harry and Bianca made their way down to the first floor after searching the third and second floor's for Nico and Grover, and as they ran down the stair case Nico and Grover came running up the same stair case, Bianca screamed as she spun about so she didn't knock her brother down but lost her balance "Bianca!"

Harry moved fast as he was ahead of her so he was on a lower step, he spun and managed to catch her bridal style so she didn't get hurt but her face was red as she looked up into Harry's smiling face "You alright?"

Bianca nodded and Harry set her back on her feet "Good, Nico, Grover?"

Grover nodded as he stopped to catch his breath "We're fine, I just need a minute to catch my breath."

Nico was making sure his sister was okay and Harry looked back upstairs "We need to keep moving, Thorn isn't too far behind us" The three nodded and Harry led them to the ground floor where he suddenly realised "Damn I am so lost. Either of you three know the way out?"

Nico nodded with grin "This way."

Harry shrugged as Grover looked at him "Might as well I have no idea where I'm going."

So Harry, Grover and Bianca followed Nico as he led them through the ground floor and after almost an hour of wandering around them found themselves in the Gym and Harry looked down at Nico who looked sheepish "I thought you said you knew the way out."

Nico grinned slightly "If you remember I never said anything like that, I just said 'this way'."

Bianca shook her head "Nico."

Nico looked down I shame but Harry just ruffled his hair and smiled at him "It's alright Bianca, Nico just wanted to help, now let's get out of here."

* * *

The sun had risen as Harry led his three companions through the school and soon enough he found and exit and stepped out into the sun and the three stopped to look at him as he seemed to glow in the sunlight. Harry noticed them staring at him "What?"

Grover just shook his head; Bianca blushed and looked anywhere but at him and Nico "Wow you were totally glowing in the sun!"

Harry grinned and led them across the lawn "Yeah my dad is Apollo remember, so when the sun is out is when I'm at my strongest, during the morning hours as the sun rises my power grows with it until noon when I'm at my peak and as the sun begins to set my power slowly decreases to the level just higher than most demigods until the moon rises when I'm just like any other demigod."

Nico nodded "So do I have a place or time when I'm at my strongest?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, my best guess is either in the air, in the water or in a graveyard."

Grover gasped and looked at him making Nico and Bianca look worried "Harry man you can't be serious? You mean their dad is one of the Big Three?"

Harry nodded "Yeah I think so, they are more powerful than I am, that tells me their parent is powerful, and only Thalia and Percy are stronger than me" He turned to Bianca and Nico "When you're in the water do you feel stronger?"

Bianca shook her head "No never."

Harry nodded "I doubt it's Zeus since you don't have any of his features, but, I can see some of Hades in you, especially you Nico."

Nico's jaw dropped as he pulled out the figure of Hades Harry had given him "He's my dad?" Harry nodded and Nico grinned "Awesome!"

Bianca shook her head "That can't be right."

Harry shrugged "Hey I could be wrong but I seriously doubt it, I've meet Hades so trust me when I tell you that you have some of his features, just do yourselves a favour and don't tell anyone until he claims you, it could make things difficult for you."

Bianca nodded right away but Nico looked disappointed that he couldn't tell anyone but he promised that he wouldn't say anything and Grover agreed that he wouldn't say a word to anyone, as they made their way towards the forest Harry stopped when he heard a door get busted "Thorn is coming, Grover get ready to use some woodland magic, Nico stay with Bianca and Bianca keep that shield up at all times, let me handle him and just run interference if you see that chance Grover."

Grover nodded and pulled out a reed pipe while Bianca shakily raised the Shield of Helios to protect herself and her brother, Harry saw that she was scared so he stepped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her and she looked up at him as he was taller "Everything will be alright, just don't take your eyes of Thorn and don't drop your guard for a moment."

Bianca smiled slightly and nodded "Right, I'm just scared is all."

Harry nodded "I understand, I was scared the first time I faught a monster."

"What happened?"

Harry grinned as he remembered "I stabbed one of your fathers fury's in the face with an arrow when it surprised me and then shot Python in the mouth by accident when he launched himself through a window at me."

Bianca smiled and Harry smiled further seeing her smile which made him happy for some reason "Right, just don't get hurt."

Harry nodded and crouched down in front if Nico "You alright little man?"

Nico nodded but Harry could see he was scared "Yeah I'm fine."

Harry nodded and ruffled his hair "Just remember to stay with your sister, you got the sword in case something happens and she's got my shield to keep you guys safe."

Nico nodded and Harry stood up and nodded to Grover who nodded back as Harry summoned Velox Mors in its bow form began to slowly march back towards Thorn as he came marching towards them, suddenly there was a flash of movement behind Thorn and several projectiles came sailing towards the four of them but Harry released a burst of arrows each one perfectly aimed and collided mid-air with Thorns projectiles.

"Give me the di Angelo's and I'll make your death relatively quick."

Harry rolled his eyes at Thorns ridiculous French accent "How about you turn around and walk your ugly ass out of here before I send you back to whatever hole you crawled out from."

Thorn growled at him "Arrogant demigod! I'll tear you apart!"

Harry smirked and raised Velox Mors "Try it, I'll smack you and that phoney French accent all over the school until your begging for mercy, but I don't have any mercy for monsters like you" Thorn roared in anger and Harry easily saw the scorpion like tail move behind him and Harry knew "So you're a manticore huh, this should be interesting."

Harry released a burst of arrows as Thorn sent a bunch of spikes flying at him, Harry grinned and as the thorns and arrows collided Harry fired a single arrow at Thorn and pieced him right through the foot, as Thorn roared and gripped his foot in anger and pain Harry flipped Velox Mors into its sword form and charged Thorn who noticed him as he approached and tried to impale him with his tail, but Harry crouched and leant to the left to avoid the tail and as he did he gripped the tail and jumped up onto it and began to run along it. Harry reached Thorn quickly and lashed out with a brutal kick to Thorn's head sending him stumbling.

Harry flipped down in front of Thorn and tried to thrust Velox Mors through him but as he did Thorn began to shift to his monster form and swung his larger arm at him, Harry rolled around Thorn so he was behind him and fired two arrows which pierced the backs of Thorn's shoulders, the arrows had celestial bronze cables attached to them which Harry used to pull Thorn onto his back and then ran back away from him to give himself some space.

As he moved back Grover began to play his reed pipes and cast some woodland magic making vines grow from the snow covered ground and wrap around Thorn pinning him to the ground. Normally Harry would taunt him but with Nico, Bianca and Grover here with him he didn't, he simply began to fire arrows into Thorn's fur covered chest.

Suddenly Thorn broke free of the vines that held him down and charged at Grover aiming to kill him with a single blow but Harry ran in and blocked his clawed hands with Velox Mors but as he did Thorn's scorpion like tail shot at Grover who jumped to the side to avoid it and as he did Nico ran in and slashed at Thorn's tail making a not very deep cut, Thorn roared and swung his tail sending Nico flying at Bianca who caught him but the force sent them both stumbling and gave Thorn the time he needed to throw several spiked thorns at them, Bianca screamed and tried to shield Nico with her own body and the shield of Helios, but Harry dashed in front of them with a burst of magic induced speed and used his own body to shield his newest friends.

Bianca and Nico watched as Harry was impaled by multiple spiked thorns and fell backwards in front of them "Harry!"

Before Thorn could gloat a burst of silver arrows shot from the forest and Thorn was turned into a pincushion but it wasn't enough to kill him, it just made him flee while roaring in anger. Out of the trees came Artemis and her hunters.

"My dear nephew, must you always risk your own life."

Harry grinned up at his aunt as he began to pull the thorns from his chest "Of course I must, I will protect my friends even if it costs me my life."

Artemis shook her head "Phoebe would you please help heal his wounds."

The hunter named Phoebe nodded and began to help heal Harry's chest while Bianca and Nico watched and Grover was blushing from just being near Artemis, a young girl wearing the hunters winter wear came over and kneeled next to Harry, she had short red hair and the same green eyes as Harry and looked to be around Nico's age "Jeez daddy are you alright?"

Harry grinned as he recognised Rosa "My little Rosa, look at you, when did you get so big?"

Rosa grinned and shrugged "Aunt Artemis decided that I should stop with the increased aging now so now I'm just a normal girl."

Harry grinned and then saw Nico and Bianca's confused faces "Oh, Rosa this is Bianca and Nico di Angelo, guys this is my little sister Rosa."

Rosa smiled at them and Nico blushed causing Harry to laugh "But she called you daddy?"

Harry nodded to Bianca "Yeah I helped raise her so she sees me as her father."

Rosa giggled "I did, Aunt Artemis told me the whole story big brother."

Harry nodded "I understand, I was planning to tell you sometime in the future, looks like Aunt Artemis beat me to it."

Artemis nodded as she watched over them "Yes I felt that it was time for her to make her own decisions in life."

Harry sighed "Then I guess you'll be joining the hunters huh?"

Rosa smiled but shook her head "Nope, I decided to go to camp."

Bianca and Nico watched with slight confusion as Harry hugged his sister.

* * *

Harry sat down in front of the fire wearing a black long sleeved shirt with green tribal designs along the arms after his wounds had healed and was watching as the sun began to lower in the sky, Nico was sitting across the fire talking with Rosa. Grover was of in the woods somewhere and Bianca, she just came over and sat down right next to him.

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded "Sure am, how about you and Nico?"

Bianca smiled at him and he noticed that she wasn't wearing that green cap anymore and that she had a small amount of freckles across her nose and beautiful brown eyes, she was wearing the same clothes as the hunters and felt really worried for some reason that she might have joined the hunters "We're both fine, Nico just had a bruise from when Dr Thorn hit him but some of that Nectar and he was fine."

Harry nodded "Uh did you join the hunters?"

Bianca looked down at the clothes she was wearing "No, not yet at least, I'm considering it though."

Harry nodded "It's your choice and if you decide to I won't stop you but all I ask is that you give it some time and really think about, Aunt Artemis won't let you change your mind later."

Bianca nodded "I will."

* * *

Some distance away Zoë stood at the entrance to her lady's tent and watched as Bianca and Harry fell asleep by the fire and ended up with Bianca resting her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her to keep her warm. She couldn't help the feeling of jealousy as she watched them together.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay folks sorry for the delay but here is the second chap, hope you enjoy**

* * *

Bianca woke up with a start when there was a splash of water and a scream, she opened her eyes and blushed as she saw Harry dripping wet with his shirt clinging to his well-toned abs and chest.

"Damn it, COLD! Who the hell did that?"

"Sup Speedy."

Harry glared as Thalia stood in front of him with a now empty bucket "You are dead Thalia, and did you just call me speedy, as in the Green Arrows sidekick?"

Thalia just grinned "Sure did."

Harry scowled and drew his wand and dried himself of before he conjured his own bucket of ice water "Time to play Thalia!"

Thalia backed up with waving her arms "Don't you dare Harry or I swear I will make you pay."

Harry grinned and then a second bucket of slightly warmer water was tipped on her from behind making her scream and glare at Harry who grinned and with a wave of his wand she was dried of and Harry saw Percy standing not too far away, he nodded to him in greeting "Percy" Percy grinned slightly at him "What are you doing here?"

"Chiron sent us, said you could use some help, but it seems he was wrong."

Harry nodded "Yeah Aunt Artemis showed up yesterday and helped us out."

Percy nodded but Harry noticed that he was pretty upset "What happened Jackson?"

Thalia sighed as she sat down by the fire pit he and Bianca had fallen asleep by "We lost Annabeth."

Harry shook his head and decided not to mouth of like he wanted to "What happened?"

Percy shook his head as he sat down "We ran into a Manticore while we were searching around the cliff for you guys, we faught but in the end some mortals showed up and helped him, Artemis showed up to help us but Annabeth and Thorn were both thrown of the cliff into the ocean."

Harry just shook his head "I told Chiron not to send anyone else, I told him I had it handled, and even though he knew I was here he sent you and Annabeth to help me. Is he out of his mind?"

Thalia shook her head and smacked him across the back of the head "Take it easy Harry no need to get all worked up."

Harry simply got up and walked away leaving Thalia and Percy with Bianca "So you're Bianca? I'm Thalia, that's Percy."

Bianca smiled "Nice to meet you, I get the feeling that Harry doesn't like you very much."

Percy sighed and told her about their history, at the end of the story Bianca didn't say anything she just sat there and looked at the fire.

* * *

Harry looked down at the ocean below the cliff and that was where Artemis found him "What happened was beyond your control Harry."

Harry scoffed but didn't turn to face his aunt "I don't care what happens to her."

The goddess of the moon shook her head and shifted into her adult form and then hugged her nephew from behind "It's alright to be angry for what happened, but don't let it turn into hatred."

Harry shook his head and Artemis could feel his body shake as tears fell from his eyes "Even after all this time it still hurts so much."

Artemis sighed and held him as he cried, she knew it was probably the first time he had cried about what happened, he just wasn't the kind to show emotion like that "It's alright to let it all out, keeping all those emotions inside isn't good for you, it's alright to cry you know."

* * *

Up on Olympus, Aphrodite was being tended to by her maidens when she sensed a broken heart finally begin to heal. She playfully slapped her maidens away and focused before she broke into a smile "Ah, Harry is finally healing, now to help him find someone to love, just a nudge in the right direction will do. The rest is up to you handsome."

* * *

Harry's eye twitched as he watched his father trying and flirt with the Hunters "Dad, seriously?"

Apollo grinned as he looked up his son "Ah Harry, it's time for some father-son bonding, time for me to teach you to drive."

Harry sighed and Rosa giggled and caught Apollo's eye "Well if it isn't my little Rose."

Rosa grinned and waved "Hi dad."

Apollo grinned and suddenly swept her up into a hug making her giggle "Look my little girl is all grown up!"

Harry shook his head and turned to see Zoë trying to persuade his aunt to take her with a long but Artemis would not change her mind and told Zoë to take the girls to camp. Harry watched as his father's sun chariot turned to a large yellow school bus and said "You have to be kidding me."

Apollo grinned as he sat Rosa on his shoulders "Get over it, more people bigger ride, now everybody hop on, time to get moving."

Bianca patted Harry's shoulder as he hung his head while Nico ran aboard the bus with Rosa right behind him "Cheer up Harry."

Harry sighed but had a small smile on his face "I'm okay, besides it probably better for me to drive since Thalia has a fear of heights."

Bianca smiled at the thought of the Daughter of the Lord of the Skies was afraid of heights, while Thalia suddenly stopped as she was getting onto the bus and turned to glare at Harry "You were just talking about me weren't you Speedy."

Harry just grinned and shouldered his bag "Who me, never."

Bianca let out a small laugh as Harry put on the best innocent looking face he could "I don't think she believes you Harry."

Harry just laughed with her as he got onto the bus and sat down behind the driver's seat "Alright next stop Camp Half-Blood!"

* * *

The journey to Camp was interesting as Harry kept flooring it, sending Apollo stumbling whenever he tried to hit on one of the hunters, and at one point he let Rosa drive, and she almost crashed them into the ocean. Which was when Harry took the wheel back and drove them the rest of the way to camp where he flew in a high speeds over the lake and skidded to a halt by the lake edge.

"Alright folks end of the line, I'd like to thank you for flying Sun Air we hope you enjoyed your flight."

Nico, Grover and Rosa laughed along with Apollo, Thalia sighed and shook her head and Bianca smiled while the hunters just ignored him and exited the bus, and once everyone was of the bus turned back into the red corvette his father usually drove "So dad you are going to claim Rosa right?"

Apollo nodded "Of course, dinner tonight and I'll claim here so she can sleep in my cabin. Have ye so little faith in me my son."

Harry just shook his head "You're hopeless."

Rosa smiled and hugged her father "See ya dad." Apollo grinned and hugged her back.

"I'll see ya later Rosa."

Apollo grinned and held his arms open for a hug for Harry who just stared at him like he had grown a second head "You must be joking." Apollo just jumped him and lifted him of the ground in a bear hug "let me go you giant pyromaniac!"

Harry was put down by his grinning father "See ya round kiddo."

Harry just smiled slightly and waved as his father got back into his chariot and took off into the sky leaving Harry to lead Bianca, Nico and Rosa into camp with Thalia coming along. After showing them the armoury, the forge, the climbing wall, the dining pavilion and the cabins where Thalia headed to cabin one, Harry lead them to the Big House to introduce them to Chiron and speak with him. Nico and Bianca were shocked to meet Chiron when they saw he was a centaur, while they recovered Harry spoke with Chiron about Annabeth's fall and Artemis going off on her own to hunt a dangerous monster. He didn't tell him about his feelings about Nico and Bianca being children of Hades because it wasn't for him to speak about.

* * *

Harry stood of to the side watching as Silena, Percy and Thalia got ready for capture the flag against the hunters "You guys are going to get your butts kicked, Zoë is not in a good mood."

Silena smiled as her boyfriend Charles Beckendorf handed her helm "I'm not worried, it's time to show them the power of true love."

Harry grinned and shook his head as Charles captured her attention with a kiss and he turned to Thalia "You ready for this Storm?"

Thalia raised an eyebrow at him "Storm? Is that the best you can do?"

Harry just chuckled "You ready?"

"Course I am. You gonna check on Percy?"

Harry shook his head "No. See ya after, good luck guys. Come on Charles lets head back."

Charles nodded and gave Silena one last kiss for luck and headed back to the cabins with Harry "You alright?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, better than I was before at least."

* * *

Harry was sitting on a tree branch watching as Bianca was practicing with a bow "Harry I'm surprised at you."

Harry turned his head to the right and saw Thalia standing there next to him with a smug grin on her face "What's up Thalia."

The young daughter of Zeus shook her head but answered "Another prophecy quest."

Harry nodded "Yes I heard that the oracle went right into the forest and made a prophecy, so why come to me, the quest was given to Zoë and she'll only take the hunters with her."

Thalia nodded "True, but Chiron managed to convince her that hunters and campers need to work together, so she wants me and Bianca to go with her and Grover has been allowed to come because he's a satyr."

Harry nodded and let out a sharp whistle catching Bianca's attention "Head up to the big house Bianca."

The young demigoddess nodded and ran off towards the big house with Harry and Thalia following after her, once they reached the big house Harry saw Bianca and Rosa standing by Zoë who was saying that they should come with her forcing his hand.

"No" everyone looked at him and he could see the sense of betrayal in Rosa and Bianca's eyes "They have skill, but they aren't ready for a quest like this."

Zoë narrowed her eyes at him "It doesn't matter what thou think, I say they are coming."

Harry scowled as released a flash of his power from his eyes "Enough, they aren't ready, end of discussion, take someone else because Rosa and Bianca aren't ready, I've seen what happens when someone goes on a quest when they aren't ready, I won't allow it to happen again if I have any say in it."

Zoë wanted to argue but Chiron stamped his hooves "Harry is right, both of them have some skill but this is a dangerous quest and I agree with Harry. Rosa and Bianca will not go on this quest."

* * *

Harry sighed as he made his way from the big house when Nico ran up to him "Harry!"

"Hey Nico, what's up, need some help with your training?"

Nico shook his head "No, well yes but that's not why I'm here, I wanted to say thanks for not letting Bianca on that quest."

Harry shook his head as he leaned against a tree "Yeah but now she and Rosa hate me."

Nico shook his head "Don't worry, I'll talk to her for you!"

"Wait Nico-and he's gone. How do I get myself into these things?" The young son of Apollo made his way through the forest and sat himself down by the lake and lay down to look at the emerging stars and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Bianca looked up as Nico ran through the trees into the small clearing she was sitting in "Hey sis."

Bianca smiled at her brother "What are you doing here?"

Nico grinned "I came tell you not to be mad at Harry, he did the right thing."

Bianca shook her head "I know he did, but I thought he had more confidence in me."

"Harry does, he just doesn't want you to get hurt and neither do I, we only just learnt about all this remember, and remember that at least two people are supposed to die on this quest and I don't want one of them to be you or Rosa."

Bianca sighed but smiled "You're right, I was just excited that they wanted me to go on a quest with them so soon."

Nico grinned "Me too, but it's for the best."

Bianca grinned as she wiped away her tears "When did you get so wise?"

Nico smiled at his big sister playfully "Since when do you care what a boy thinks?"

* * *

Rosa smiled as she found Harry asleep outside by the lake and sat down next to him and gently shook him awake, which he did with a start "Another demigod dream big brother."

Harry nodded as he rubbed his eyes "Yes, are you still mad at me about not letting you go?"

Rosa shook her head "No, I was at first but now I understand why you didn't want me to go, so what was your dream about?"

Harry sighed as he stood up and stretched, as he did he saw Percy flying on a black Pegasus over the lake "Aunt Artemis is being held by the Titans, I'm going to do what I can to save her, but it's not my quest and I doubt that Zoë wants me along for the ride, which means I have to find my own way."

Rosa looked down "You're not going to take me with you are you?"

Harry shook his head "No, I want you to stay here and help Nico with his training, besides I want you to stay here, get to know our siblings and make some friends."

Harry grinned when Rosa blushed as Harry said spend some time with Nico "You're not going to go by yourself though are you?"

Harry shook his head "No I'll bring someone with me I just don't know who, maybe Charles, Clarisse, Will or Kayla, now come on, it's late, time for bed."

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning and went through his usual morning ritual of light stretches and a quick work out followed by a shower, once he was done he put on a pair of jeans and sneakers, once he had he found the package from Hephaestus resting on his bed, he picked it up and opened it and had to cover his eyes momentarily.

Inside was a golden helm with a solid gold ridge instead of plumage and a golden shoulder guard in the design of a hawks head and wings all made from imperial gold "Wow" He put his black shirt on and then cut a slit in it for the straps on the shoulder guard which he strapped on and then moved his arm around to test his mobility, once he was satisfied he grabbed the helmet and put it on and test his visibility.

"Nice helm Harry."

Harry turned to see Will and Michael examining his new armour "Yeah, Lord Hephaestus forged it for me when my basilisk hide gear failed."

Harry made sure he had his gear and then headed out, as he approached the forest he heard someone running behind him and turned to see Bianca still in the clothes the hunters gave her and she had a bow on her back and the shield of Helios on her arm "Wait" Harry stopped to let her catch up "You're going to find Lady Artemis right?"

"I am where do you think you're going?"

Bianca smiled as she caught her breath "Take me with you, I want to help, and you are the best archer besides your father and aunt so you're the best to learn from, I'm not suited for sword fighting, Thalia told me I should ask you to teach me."

Harry sighed and removed his helm so he could look at her "If I agree, you do as I say when we're in danger, I can't have you not listen and get yourself killed."

Bianca nodded "I'll listen, I promise, so can I come?"

Harry sighed and tilted his head as he put his helm back on "Fine, let's get going."

Bianca smiled and followed Harry through the forest towards the opposite side of the camp borders "So what's the plan?"

Harry grinned as he pulled out a small red stone on a cord from his pocket and the stone began to pull to the west "We're going to track down an old friend, he knows where Aunt Artemis and Annabeth are being held and he's going to tell me."

Bianca nodded before she took the shield of Helios and held it out to him "Here this is yours."

Harry shook his head "Hang onto it for the time being."

Bianca smiled and put the shield back onto her arm and it changed into its watch form "So how are we going to get to where ever it is we need to get to."

Harry grinned and handed her the stone "Use this to give me directions."

Bianca took the stone as once she had it Harry shifted into his animagus form and crouched down, Bianca looked nervous but she carefully climbed up on his back, once she was set Harry carefully stood up and ran through the forest slowly picking up speed so Bianca could get used to riding his animagus form, and once she was ready Harry leapt into the air and took of upwards with a single flap of his giant wings. Bianca directed Harry to the west and after almost a half a day flying west they followed the red stone to the Smithsonian.

Harry dropped down on the roof and Bianca jumped of his back and he changed back into his human form and stretched "What the hell is Luke doing here?" Harry summoned Velox Mors while Bianca drew her bow and notched an arrow "Be on guard at all times Bianca, who knows what monsters Luke has with him."

Bianca nodded as she followed Harry across the roof to the roof access door and they made their way down the stairs into the building, as they reached the bottom of the flight of stairs the sound of movement was heard, Harry raised his hand and motioned for Bianca to stop, Harry snuck a quick peak around the corner and then pulled his head back and whispered to Bianca "Around the corner at the other end of the hall moving towards us slowly, one mortal and a Scythian Dracanae, you take out the Dracanae before she can raise her shield, aim for the head while I knock out the mortal."

Bianca nodded but Harry could see she was shaking "Do you want me to just handle this?"

Bianca shook her head "No, I can do this."

Harry smiled and her and she smiled back at him, they two young demigods waited for them to get closer and when they were in place Bianca leaned around the corner and let lose a single arrow which struck the Dracanae in the shoulder causing her to scream, Harry cussed and slammed his fist into the mortal soldiers face knocking him out before he hurled Velox Mors like a spear impaling the Dracanae through the chest killing it.

Harry summoned Velox Mors back to his hand and turned to see Bianca was shaking even worse than before and several tears had fallen down he cheeks "Hey, you alright?" Bianca just shook her head and Harry sighed "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you with me."

The young daughter of Hades shook her head and looked up at Harry "No, I can do this!"

Harry smiled and pulled her into a hug making her blush "I have faith in you, you just need to have some faith in yourself, Nico believes in you and so do I."

Bianca looked down at her feet once Harry released her from the hug and mumbled "Thank you."

Harry just smiled and nodded "Right, let's do this."

The two demigods made their way carefully down through the museum while being careful to avoid all patrols of monsters and mortal mercenaries. Avoiding them all cost them a lot of time and as such it took them almost an hour to make their way down to the first floor. Once their Harry began to navigate the halls by using the tracking pendant he made to track Luke. Eventually Harry made his way around a corner and caught sight of Luke right ahead of him luckily with his back to him, Harry quickly stepped back and pushed Bianca up against the wall and covered her mouth before she could make a sound and whispered in her ear.

"Shh, he's right around the corner" Harry let Bianca go and she nodded, the young son of Apollo then turned back and peeked around the corner and found that Luke had disappeared "Shit."

"Harry?" Harry looked back at Bianca and saw that he was looking at the shadows moving across the walls behind them and the sound of movement reached them.

"Shit" He looked around for a moment and spotted a door just down the hall "This way!"

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her after him and the two reached the door and made it inside the room just as the approaching mortals came around the corner. Harry stood behind the door with Velox Mors ready and Bianca stood on the other side of the door, they waited for a few minutes until they were sure they were safe and Harry slowly opened the door and peeked out to take a look in the corridor. Once he saw it was clear he led Bianca out into the corridor and made his way towards here he saw Luke last.

They went down several corridors until the found themselves just outside a large room inside of which were several voices "This must be it."

Harry's hand lashed out like a snake and grabbed Bianca's wrist just as she touched the door knob "Don't. We have no idea who or what is in there. Luke isn't working alone."

Harry knelt down to the key hole and before he looked through it he said "Keep an eye out behind us yeah?"

Bianca nodded and turned to keep a look out down the corridor while Harry peeked through the key hole inside was Luke, several Scythian Dracanae whom were holding that golden sarcophagus from his nightmare, also Thorn was in there and someone he recognised from his prophetic dream, Atlas.

He turned to Bianca and grabbed her shoulder startling her "We need to leave, now!"

Bianca sensing how worried he was nodded and followed him out through the main doors, and once they were outside they broke into a sprint to put some distance from the museum "Harry?"

Harry looked at Bianca as they both struggled to catch their breaths "It was Atlas!"

Bianca shook her head "Isn't he a titan?"

Harry nodded "Yes, after our parents won the first titan war Atlas was charged by Zeus to hold up the sky, they used Annabeth to take his place and then used her to get Aunt Artemis to take the weight of the sky, and now he's here, so is Luke, which means that Zoë and the others will be coming our way very soon, so it's time to move on."

Bianca shook her head "But where do we go from here?"

Harry sighed "I have no idea, for now let's just keep moving while I think of something."

Bianca nervously looked at Harry as she followed him around the Smithsonian "Um Harry?" Harry tilted his head back showing that he was listening "I was just wondering, Percy told me about what happened between you and Annabeth, so I was just wandering if you're going to rescue her as well."

Harry sighed and stopped causing Bianca to bump into him "I will rescue her, it's the curse of a hero, one day, I'll be immortal just like Achilles, and to be a true hero I need to learn to forgive, I figure the first step for me is to rescue someone who I can't stand to look at."

Bianca nodded as she stepped around him so they were facing each other "Do you, do you still have feelings for her?"

Harry shook his head "No, just pain, but it's finally beginning to fade. Why so interested?"

Bianca shrugged with a slight blush on her face "No real reason. I was just wondering."

The ebony haired teen raised an eyebrow which was barely seen under his golden helm "Right." As they made their way through some ancient Greek designed columns Harry tensed which Bianca noticed "We aren't alone."

A relatively average sounding voice spoke up from behind one of the pillars but you could hear the underlying tone of power "Very perceptive son of Apollo."

Harry summoned Velox Mors as Bianca drew her bow "Come out from the shadows coward."

The voice chuckled and from behind a pillar to their right stepped a man, he was tall wearing golden armour and a flowing white and gold cape behind him, he had brown hair with a laurel resting on his head and green eyes which shone with power "Well if you wish to see the face of your destroyer then who am I to deny you."

Harry stepped back in fear as he recognised the man, no not a man, the titan ahead of them "Helios."

The titan of the Sun grinned and bowed dramatically "The one and only."

Harry moved so he was in front of Bianca "How, father said that you faded away?"

Helios laughed "Kronos' power is great, he was able to keep me from fading completely, and in return for fighting for him I get my revenge against Apollo."

"It wasn't my father's fault that you faded, it was the Romans."

Helios just grinned and snapped his fingers, just ahead of them a large stone Telos with a large hammer rumbled to life and began to stumble towards them "Have fun Harry Potter."

Harry glared at the titan as he vanished in a flash of light "Damn it, Bianca get ready, cover me from afar."

Bianca nodded even though she was shaking terribly and fired an arrow at the Stone Telos but it only chipped the stone as it bounced off, Harry sprinted in and performed a baseball slide as the Telos swung its large hammer at him, as he slid between its legs he swung Velox Mors at its ankles but he barely left a scratch. As the Telos began to lumber towards Bianca who was firing arrow after arrow at the Telos' face but all they did was chip the stone and bounce off, Harry jumped up and switched Velox Mors and fire a drill tipped arrow into the back of the Telos' knee.

The giant stone Telos dropped to one knee and Harry ran up and threw Velox Mors with a drill tipped arrow already notched to Bianca who caught it with a startled scream while Harry tried to pry the hammer from the Telos' hand. Bianca gripped Velox Mors and then aimed and fired the drill tipped arrow right into the Telos' head shattering the head at the same time Harry tore the hammer from its hands and spun in a circle and shattered both the hammer and the Telos rest of the Telos when he struck it in the centre of its chest.

Bianca smiled as the Telos crumbled, she walked up to Harry who was crouched over the stone remains of the Telos and handed him Velox Mors which he took with a smile "Are you alright Harry?"

Harry shook his head "No, things are getting really bad really fast, I need to tell my dad about Helios, I need to warn him."

Bianca nodded "So how do we tell him?"

Harry sighed as he grew his wand and used a levitation spell to gather the remains of the Telos and put it in his bag to show his father "We'll have to go straight to Olympus."

* * *

"I see, this news is disturbing, you did well in coming right to me with this information."

Harry bowed to Zeus "I had to warn you, especially dad, he's the one Helios is gunning for, you'll make sure to tell him about this right?"

Zeus nodded from his throne "I shall inform him about this when he returns, I shall have Hephaestus examine the remains of the Telos, you should get back to camp."

Harry nodded even though he had no intention of returning to camp and Zeus knew this but let him go anyway, as Harry left the throne room Bianca saw him and pushed her way through a group of male minor gods who were trying to seduce her, but when she saw Harry and her face lit up, it gave Harry a feeling he hadn't felt in over a year and it scared him deep down.

Bianca ran up to him and smiled "Harry how did it go?"

"Fine, Lord Zeus has been informed, he'll inform the rest of the gods and goddess', the remains of the Telos are going to Hephaestus for him to examine and Zeus told me to go back to camp."

Bianca nodded as she began to walk with Harry towards the elevator that would take them back down to earth "So we're headed back to camp?"

Harry smirked but didn't answer until they were in the elevator "No way, I still have to find Aunt Artemis and Annabeth, I can take you back to camp if you want?"

Bianca shook her head sending her silky brown hair flying about "No, I'm going to stick with you."

Harry nodded with a smile on his face "I was hoping you'd say that" So the two young demigods flew west using Harry's animagus form to fly instead of walk or drive, and once the sun had set Harry's endless energy went with it and Harry decided to call it a day and get some rest. Harry sat on a downed tree stoking the fire once he had gotten it going as Bianca pulled out some sausages from a sealed bag in his backpack with a stay fresh charm on them and began to cook them over the fire. Now while Bianca cooked the sausages for them Harry set up a tent and after he had pulled out his tent he suddenly froze "Bugger."

Bianca looked up at him "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry turned to her with a slight blush on his face from embarrassment "I can't find my other tent, I'm sure I packed two but I can't find the second!"

* * *

Back on Olympus Aphrodite smiled as one of her attendants handed her a sleeping back that she had him take from Harry's bag while the young son of Apollo was speaking with Zeus "Well done, I think you deserve a reward."

* * *

Bianca thought over his words for a moment before she blushed bright red "You mean we have to, um, sleep together!"

Harry shook his head before he hung it in shame "No, you can take the tent. I'm the one who messed up so I'll sleep outside, at the very least it's not raining."


End file.
